1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for inserting audio segments within an FM translator broadcast transmission. More specifically, the invention is directed towards a system for automatically and unobtrusively inserting audio segments within a FM translator broadcast transmission.
2. The Background Art
FM translators are stations that receive the signals of an FM broadcast from a primary radio station and simultaneously retransmit these signals on another frequency. Translators are usually located at remote locations as a means of providing FM service to areas which are unable to receive satisfactory FM signals due to distance and intervening terrain obstructions. The translator may receive the broadcast from the primary radio station over the air. Alternatively in some circumstances, the translator may receive broadcasts from the primary radio station across land lines or a combination of air and land lines.
Inserting audio segments into the translator broadcast is desired for a variety of reasons including the airing of commercial announcements or fund raising messages in the local areas serviced by the translators. Conventional methods simply insert the audio segments automatically into the translator broadcast during periodic intervals. Alternatively, the audio segment insertions may be randomly inserted into the primary broadcast. In either situation, such insertions are not synchronized with normal spot breaks in the primary broadcast and result in highly obtrusive interruptions of the original programming. Such interruptions reduce the quality of the program continuity of the original programming.
From the foregoing it will be appreciated that it would be an advancement in the art to provide a means for unobtrusively inserting audio segments into a translator broadcast. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a means for inserting audio segments into a translator broadcast which is synchronized with the spot breaks in the primary broadcast. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide an automatic means for unobtrusively inserting audio segments into a translator broadcast. Such a device is disclosed herein.